Idea Box
by Ash Sayin
Summary: Random My Hero one shots that my mind comes up with. Some may get stories of their own and others may not. Have fun reading.
1. Nightmare Izuku

**Nightmare Izuku**

' _Thoughts_ '

 _Flashbacks_

 **Quirks**

* * *

Izuku sat in his room at 3 AM, listening to some ASMR videos. He woke up 2 hours ago and still couldn't go back to sleep and the videos weren't working this time. Izuku silently growled and tossed the headphones off before walking out his room and into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and saw the dark bags around his eyes. He splashed water on his face and dried his face with a towel. Izuku looked back into the mirror and lightly glared at his own reflection before shaking his head and left the room.

He walked out the bathroom and into the living room, making sure to be quiet as possible. He sat down onto the couch and turned on the TV. He made sure the volume was low, as he didn't want to wake his mom. After getting into a comfortable position, he started to think. His mental state has been getting worse. Therapy didn't working and his medicine was starting to fail him. The only reason Izuku still gave a fuck about life was because he wants to make sure his mom's safe.

"Because dad's too much of an ass to fly back from America to check on her." Izuku angrily whispered as he channel surfed.

Daddy issues, he supposed. Maybe that's why he hates his dad so much. Never there for him as a child, his mother silently crying until Izuku couldn't take it and slept in her room under the guise that he was scared of the dark, and him being bullied.

Those days where he was the victim of kids who called him weak and tested their quirks on him when they thought he was quirkless. Until Izuku lost it, putting 12 children and 5 pro heroes in the hospital. He got locked in a cell after that once All Might stopped him. He couldn't see his mother or get out of the cell till it was proven to be self defence and no control of quirk, which it eventually was. He and his mom moved away after that. Izuku medicine and therapy started soon after. Even then, his nightmares still come for him every night.

Fortunately, Izuku's dad isn't completely useless and completely paid for the new home. Inko choose to live close to her friend, Mitsuki Bakugo. Izuku remembered her and her son. They had playdates when they were younger and Izuku was surprised on how he hadn't really changed. Izuku thought he was a narcissist looking back on how Katsuki acted, but now? He barely changed and seemingly only got worse once he got his 'boom boom' quirk. It's kind of obvious that they don't get along.

"Hehe, boom boom." Izuku chuckled at his little joke.

Izuku sunk into the couch as he found a channel he semi-liked. For hours he sat there waiting for the morning and before he knew it, he was asleep. Big mistake.

 _(Nightmare)_

 _Izuku was running through a bloody street away from a hulking figure chasing him. Izuku's quirk wouldn't work on that monster. No matter what he did, that beast would tank the attack and send a stronger his way. As Izuku turned a corner a fist slammed into his stomach, sending him flying through a building before slamming into another's wall. Izuku weakly raised his head and saw that horrifying grin this monster always had on his face. No matter where Izuku went. It still had that disgusting smile._

" _ **I. AM. HERE!**_ " _the monster growled in its monstrous voice before it raised its fist and sent it to Izuku._

 _Izuku let out a scream before he felt the world around him blur before everything went black._

" _...Izuku…"_

" _Izuku!"_

" _IZUKU!"_

 _(Nightmare End)_

Izuku awoke to see his mother hugging him. He looked around him and saw large black spiky tendrils protruding from his body and pointing at her. He almost attacked her.

"M-Mom?" Izuku asked as he carefully retracted them. "I-I di-didn't mean t…"

"Shh, it's ok." Inko whispered gently. "You didn't hurt me, everything's ok. "

Tears welled up in Izuku's eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around his mother. "I-It was after me again, it killed e-everyone. I-I couldn't stop it. I-I..."

"No, no shh shh." Inko hushed as she rocked Izuku in her arms. "Don't think about it right now."

"O-Ok." Izuku muttered.

"Let's take deep breaths, ok? Deep breaths." Inko said as she breathed in and out with Izuku copying her. She gently rocked him in her arms as they were taking deep breaths. After 30 minutes Izuku had finally calmed down.

"T-Thanks, mom." Izuku said as his mom released him from the hug, still rubbing her hand on his back.

"It's my job as a mother to take care of my little hero." Inko said with a comforting tone. "Do you want to stay home today?"

"No, I have three tests that I can't miss." Izuku groaned.

"Well, if you say so. Go get ready while I make breakfast." Inko said worriedly "And don't rush, you have 2 hours before you have to leave."

Izuku nodded and went to the bathroom. Today was going to be a long day.

 **(2 Hours Later)**

Izuku had left his house and headed towards his school before he felt that someone was following him. He nonchalantly looked over his shoulder to see a pro hero following him. A pro hero that he recognized.

"Kamui." Izuku started as he turned his body completely to look at the hero. "How's your arm doing."

"Fine." Kamui said stiffly. "I hope you're staying out of trouble, Midoriya."

"Ugh." Izuku groaned "I wasn't in control and I already apologized. What more do you want?"

Kamui was about to say something before someone yelled "VILLAIN!" causing him to turn and run towards the scream, giving Izuku one last look and said "Stay here." before running towards the villain.

Izuku sighed and followed Kamui. Izuku did like studying heroes and villains quirks for future reference.

"Jezz, you break someone's arm ONE time, and you're suddenly a villain out for everyone's head." Izuku muttered.

Izuku walked into a crowd and saw a giant villain destroying everything. Kamui just arrived and was about to take him down, but a rather voluptuous and giant women kicked the villain in the face, stealing all the attention.

Izuku noticed Kamui looked pretty down and walked up to him, ignoring the police tape.

"That was uncalled for." Izuku said behind Kamui.

"Yeah it was. She could have warned me so we could take the guy down together with less property dama..." Kamui stopped talking once he noticed it was Izuku who said that.

Izuku, noticing Kamui's weird look, asked. "What?"

"I thought you would have left by now." Kamui admitted.

"Jeez. I'm not evil." Izuku said as he rolled his eyes. " If we're finished, I should get going. Bye."

Izuku started to walk away, but saw a piece of rubble start to fall down towards the crowd. The heroes tried to stop it, but Izuku saw that none of the heroes would be able to stop in time as the crowd yelled in fear. Izuku threw his hand out as a giant black hand of darkness flew out and stopped the rubble from crushing the crowd. He laid the rubbled down and turned to walk away, ignoring the crowds cheers.

He felt a hand grab his shoulder and turned to see that it was Kamui. Izuku rolled his eyes again and said. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'm not allowed to use my quir…"

"Not that." Kamui interrupted. "Thanks for helping out Midoriya."

Izuku shrugged the hand off and walked away, throwing a thumbs up behind him saying. "No prob."

Izuku chuckled as many reported rushed away from Mt. Lady, the giant woman, and over to Kamui. They asked who he was and the lot. Izuku decided to get out of there before they came for him next. Vultures.

 **(6 Hours Later)**

Izuku had just gotten out of his last class as he quickly, but quietly, and went to the roof to get some fresh air. Bakugo wasn't to happy that Izuku wanted to go to UA. as well. Bakugo wanted to be the only one from this school to go there and 'Deku' was just another pebble. Izuku just wanted to do 'one' thing without everyone yelling at him. To the world, he was always the bad guy. No. Matter. What.

 **BAM**

"Deku." Bakugo growled threateningly as he stepped through the blasted door.

"Oh, what now." Izuku muttered. "Don't you have anything better to do. Actually train or study for once."

"Don't try and flip this on me! You KNOW I'm the only one in this backwater school who's getting in UA." Bakugo growled as he took a step forward. "So here's what you're going to do..."

Izuku growled before yelling. "NO! Here's what YOU'RE going to do! Leave me the fuck alone! Life is already a pain without your 'holier than thou' attitude!"

Bakugo was surprised that Deku yelled back at him but narrowed his eyes and growled. "What?"

"Newsflash _Kacchan_ we're not friends, we never were. I'm only tolerating you because it makes mom happy to see her only friend." Izuku growled, calming himself down before walking past Bakugo and walking through the roof door. "So just leave me alone and grow the fuck up."

Bakugo growled as he tried to chase after Deku, but he couldn't find him. Bakugo turned and punched a locker out of anger.

"Damn it!"

 **(With Izuku)**

Izuku had used his quirk to enhance his speed so he could quickly get out of the school and arrived in the city. Nightmare's make you feel so powerful that even you can't stop yourself from harming your loved ones, until one learns to control it. Izuku shook his head and calmed down, deactivating his quirk. He almost attacked Bakugo and that would have ruined all of his goals. Sure Bakugo was an ass, but killing him wouldn't solve anything.

Izuku walked under a bridge, heading home as he heard a something squish behind him. He turned and saw a man made a green sludge crawl out of a manhole.

"Perfect! A human invisibility cloak." the man sneered before he flew towards Izuku.

Izuku quickly dodged the slime and summon a pitch black hammer over top his fist before slamming it onto the sludge.

"Ha! Physical attacks don't hurt me brat." the man mocked.

Before either of the two could continue the fight, the manhole cover burst off revealing a man who terrified both Izuku and the villain.

"I AM HERE." All Might announced.

"Damn it!" the sludge villain yelled as he threw sludge at All Might, while Izuku just created nightmare wings out of his back and flew up above the bridge.

"Texas Smash!" was all Izuku heard before an air shockwave blasted out from under the bridge, knocking the villain out.

Izuku stayed silent as All Might gathered up the sludge into a bottle before taking off into the sky. He did try to look for Izuku, but gave up. Guess he thought Izuku ran away.

"Oh, thank god." Izuku muttered before de-summoned his wings and walked away. "I never want to be near the monster as long as I live."

 **(With Bakugo)**

Bakugo and his 'friends' were walking around with the other two saying how cool Bakugo is for passing the mock exam while the explosive teen was yelling at one of them to stop smoking.

"I told you to stop smoking! I'm not trying to get my entire hero career ruined because of you, fatass!" Bakugo yelled.

"I'm not fat." a fat one with wings complained.

"What's got you in a bad mood." one with shaggy black hair said.

"Fucking Deku is pissing me off, acting like an emo and shit! It's really making me mad." Bakugo growled as he blew up a bottle he picked up in his hand.

"Didn't you two used to be… friends…" the winged boy stuttered out.

"What the fucks with you two?" Bakugo said before the two turned and ran. Bakugo turned and saw a giant sludge man hunched above him.

"Hello." the sludge man gurgled out.

"...Fuck…My… Life..." Bakugo muttered before the sludge man wrapped around him.

 **(With Izuku)**

Izuku had been walking around trying to calm himself. Seeing All Might again nearly gave him a panic attack. As he was walking he heard a big explosion causing his head to shot towards the raising smoke. He wanted to turn and walk away, but… goddammit conscience. Izuku ran towards the rising smoke, unaware of what was about to happen.

As Izuku arrived he noticed a lot of things. First, Kamui was there along with multiple other heroes. Second, none of them were doing anything. Thirdly, it was the sludge guy again. Must've escaped somehow. And fourthly...

"Is that?" Izuku squinted his eyes before they widened in shock "Bakugo?!"

It was true. The sludge villain had a death grip around the explosive boy and everyone seemed to enjoy the show. Izuku hates the bastard, but he's not going to let him die.

Izuku took a deep breath before activating his quirk.

" **Nightmare Mode: Form 1** "

As he said those words, dark ooze spread across his arms and legs, below his elbows and knees respectively, covering his clothes. Taking a deep breath, Izuku bent his knees before charging towards Sludge.

He faintly heard the hero's shout out to him and, naturally, he ignored them. He had a habit of doing that.

"YOU!" Sludge yelled once he recognized Izuku. "You almost got me caught you…"

Izuku didn't let Sludge finish as he launched himself into Sludge, tackling Katsuki out.

"Gasp… Wha-Deku!?" Bakugo gasped out, regaining his breath. "I-I didn't ask for your help!"

Izuku stood up and held his arm out, creating a shield of darkness in front of the two, blocking the sludge villain as he slammed into it. "I know."

"Then why-"

Izuku interrupted him. "I did it because the only person to kill you is me, _Kacchan_."

Before Bakugo could respond All Might appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and Texas Smashed the sludge villain. Because of the power behind the Smash he also changed the whether.

Izuku dropped the shield and quickly turned and ran. And for an instant. Bakugo saw a look on Izuku's face.

Pure fear.

And it was directed towards All Might.

' _I'll keep them away, Deku. This is my payment for your help. Don't get used to it, ya emo prick!_ ' Bakugo angrily thought.

 **(With Izuku)**

That move.

That god forsaken move!

All Mights smashes used to invigorate him, make his heart jump. But now… it filled him with fear. It was completely reasonable too. Don't believe him?

Look at the crater-like-scar that covered most his chest then tell him he's being irrational.

"All Might never holds back against villains." Izuku muttered as he kept running as fast as he could home. "Not even against a child."

 **(Midoriya Household)**

Inko was making one of Izuku's favorite dishes, Katsudon. He's always did everything he was told when he was little to get some. It always made her heart feel warm when he'd jump up and down after hearing the word Katsud…

 **SLAM**

She jumped when the door was slammed open and Izuku came tumbling in.

"Izuku! Are you ok?" Inko worriedly yelled as she saw him fall to his knees gasping for air. "What happened?"

"T-Turn on t-the news." Izuku gasped out.

Helping her son to the couch before turning on the TV, she saw a replay of what happened earlier.

"Izuku, what were you thinking?! You could've been h...urt?" Inko stopped as she noticed the fear on her sons face.

"He was right there, it was the same move." Izuku kept muttering as he hugged himself to stop shaking, to to no avail.

' _Oh no._ ' Inko panicked. ' _He's having another attack._ '

"Izuku, can you hear me?" Inko hesitantly asked.

Izuku didn't respond and kept muttering.

"Honey, I need you to take a deep breath." Inko said as she kneeled down in front of him, being careful as to not touch him. "Look around you. You're home. You're safe."

Izuku seemed to hear her as he slowly looked up, turning his to look around the room before his eyes finally landed on her.

"M-Mom?" Izuku shakily asked.

"Yes, it's me honey." Inko confirmed.

"Mom!" Izuku shouted, pulling her in for a hug.

Inko quickly hugged back as she rubbed her sons back, whispering comforting words into his ear. It felt like they sat there for hours until Izuku calmed down.

"Are you feeling better?" Inko asked as Izuku shakily nodded.

Inko smiled. "That's good. Now let's go eat."

Izuku shook his head. "I'm not really…"

"I made Katsudon."

Izuku instantly blitzed to the kitchen table and sat down. "Ready when you are mom."

Inko laughed as she stood up and walked over to make their plates.

He was a handful, but it was worth it. He was her little man and she would do everything she could to help him. She just wished she could've helped him before all this started. But either way, Izuku was her son.

And she loved him with all her heart.

* * *

 **AN: WHAT'S GOING ON PEOPLE! I have had this saved for a looong time, but I couldn't upload it consistently with the stories I have right now so I made this thing! Now, if I need to write something out of my system, I can put it here! Eventually, I'll give these one-shots stories of their own, but until then. They'll be here until I finish my main stories. Welp, Ash Out.**


	2. Izuku 10 Prequal

**Izuku 10 Prequel**

After I met All Might. I spent days, weeks, MONTHS! Moping around in my room, barely moving an inch. And when I did it was only to change the song on my phone or use the bathroom. Mom looked more worried than ever, but that didn't deter me from my depression. When middle school rolled around, I thought I could actually make friends, but… Kacchan was in my class. He didn't make anything easier for me. So, after the first semester was over I just stopped going to school. Heading off in the morning only to wait for mom to leave for work before heading back inside and continue to mope.

It was then after 4 months that mom found out I was skipping. She asked, cried, BEGGED EVEN, for what was wrong. Someone like her shouldn't bother to beg a piece of shit like me for anything.

And I couldn't have the _fucking_ decency to muster up any emotions when she cried into my chest, I just blankly stared at mom. I could only stand still as she cried into my shirt. A day after she said that she scheduled an appointment with a therapist for next week, to which I numbly agreed. I couldn't think, only hold mom's hand. She felt so… warm, something that I used to feel, but it's gone now. I never wanted to let go, but I had too so she could go to work.

I got tired of lying in my room so I put on gray sweatpants, my red shoes, a black hoodie, and walked outside. I walked for what felt like hours before stopping in front of a dump. Trash and discarded piles of metal reached to the sky's. I don't know what compelled me to walk in that dump, but I did.

I climbed through the garbage pile till I reached a little clearing. I cleared out a little spot and sat down, occasionally tossing a piece of junk onto another pile. I was about to get up and leave, but I saw this broken laptop. It looked broken and useless. Its wires were laid out on the floor, the screen was cracked to hell, and the key board was missing multiple keys.

I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I was working on it. Reattaching the wires using a toolbox he found under a pile of trash. I realized it would take more time to fix it, but I couldn't stop fixing it. Soon enough I started to fix more and more of the appliances around me. It started with a toaster, then a microwave, then a lamp.

I continued until I had my own pile of partially fixed appliances around me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket; must be mom.

I took it out and answered.

" _IZUKU!"_ my mom yelled from my phone. " _HONEY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

I pulled away from the phone to rub my ear before answering. "Don't worry, Mom. I'll be home in ten minutes."

" _Well, ok then. I'll see you soon honey."_ I heard her reluctantly agree before I hung up.

I sighed with a slight chuckle. I really have a great mother and I've been making her worry. It's time to try being me again. I placed my half fixed creations in a safe spot before dusting off my pants and left.

As I walked into the door I saw mom nervously walking back and forth in the living room. She turned and looked at me. I let out a smile; something I haven't done in a long time. Her eyes started to water before she ran towards me and gave me a big hug, to which I finally hugged her back.

I am Izuku Midoriya.

I am 12 years old.

I am quirkless.

But, I'm not useless. All Might is wrong. A fake. And I'll never let someone who lies to the world control my life. I will lead my own life to become a hero.

This is the story of how I found the Omnitrix and became a hero.

* * *

 **AN: Short and depressing, I know. Not feeling so good today. But hey, at least it has a somewhat happy ending. And writing in first person was really easy for some reason. I wonder why? Anyway, someone asked what happened to my Izuku 10 story and I'll say it here. I couldn't find enough time to write a chapter while updating my other stories and I didn't want to leave anyone hanging. So until I can finish one of my main stories I'll upload random tidbits of that story here. Sorry for any inconvenience.**


	3. Prototype Izuku

Prototype Izuku

' _Thoughts_ '

 _Flashbacks/Dreams/TV/Phones/Texts_

 **Quirks**

* * *

" _I'll find a way to protect you mom, just like All Might." a small green haired boy said to an equally green haired women in a hospital bed._

" _I can't wait Izuku." the women smiled._

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"Gah!" Izuku yelled as he jolted up from an old bed, gripping his chest.

He laid back on the old bed as he thought about his nightmares. They have been getting out of control, making him more violent than usual. He has be trying to find a way calm himself, so two days ago he found the meeting place of a local gang that has been causing trouble. Izuku checked his phone and saw the time. 2:30 AM.

"Finally it's time." Izuku said, rubbing a hand through his hair.

He got up from his bed and put on his dark green unzipped jacket, a white T-shirt, dark green pants, and red shoes. He locked the door behind him as he walked out the front door, his hands in his hoodie pockets. He suddenly held out his hand as black tendrils started to flow around it. Izuku smiled, it's always there, but he likes to check.

"Calm down Izuku." Izuku told himself. "It's almost time."

Izuku, not paying attention to where he was walking, bumped into a very buff and very bald man, making him drop something.

"Watch where you're going kid." the man growled out, but once noticing Izuku ignoring him he roughly grabbed Izuku's shoulder, yelling. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you, brat!"

Izuku didn't say a word as black tendrils flew out of his hoodie and onto the man. The man screamed and let go of Izuku, trying to shake it off, but he was soon covered in a black goop substance. It quickly hardened around the bald man and forced him to look at Izuku.

"P-Please don't kill me." the bald man begged in fear. He'd shake if he could move.

"I won't kill you." Izuku spoke calmly. "That would stop you from answering my questions."

"W-What do you want to know."

"What do you know of the local Yakuza known as The Saints?" Izuku asked. "If you lie, I'll crush you, then eat your corpse." the goop tightened around his throat.

"Ok, Ok, we were going to have a deal soon, but it was canceled cause of hero's getting to close!" the man yelled desperately. "They're moving it towards next week on Tuesday 11:30! That's all I know, I swear!"

"Where are they now?" Izuku demanded as he clenched his fingers started, making the black goop tighten around the man's throat.

"Ack, a-at the warehouse, n-near t-the p-pier…" the bald guy gasped out before he stopped moving.

Izuku sighed before calling the goop back to him, he wanted to learn at least a little more, but it couldn't be helped. He grabbed the man's leg and started walking towards the pier, dragging the man behind him.

 **(The Pier)**

Three figures cloaked in a black outfit were standing at the pier waiting for someone.

"God damn it, where the fuck is Sakazuki!" a male voice complained. He had black mohawk and gray eyes with a ear piercing that connected to a lip piercing with a chain and a red scythe on his back.

"Shut it Hidan. He'll be here" a female voice said, leaning a big serrated sword, light blue long hair and eyes while leaning against a wooden wall.

The now named Hidan yelled back "Don't tell me what to do, Suki! Besides we're all getting restless. Even Kazuma here is get'n restless."

The tallest and most muscular one named Kazuma stood silently. He had tan skin with a brown spiky hair and pupiless eyes. He just grunted in response, making Hidan smirk and Suki roll her eyes.

Suddenly Suki stood up straight and gripped her blade "Someone's coming."

Both Hidan and Kazuma look behind them to see Sakazuki being dragged by a hooded boy. The boy stopped 10ft from them he tossed the limp Sakazuki in front of them.

"What the fuck!" Hidan yelled.

Suki walked over and checked the bald man's pulse. "He's dead."

"The fucks your problem!?" Hidan shouted. "Wait, are you the fucker who's been destroying our products!"

Izuku raised his head as the black tendrils covered his hands, turning them into black spiked gauntlets.

Suki pointed her sword out towards him. "We'll take that as a yes then."

Hidan ran forwards trying to slash Izuku with his scythe, but it was grabbed by Izuku's gauntlet and got slammed in the face by the other. Sending him being skipped through the water like a pebble before Izuku tossed the scythe in front of Suki.

Izuku was still in the same spot.

Suki eyes widened before she calmed herself. She looked at Kazuma and nodded making Kazuma rip of his cloak revealing huge muscles with scars covering him. He charged towards Izuku as the tendrils covered Izuku's whole body turning into fully in spikey black armor as he charged to Kazuma.

Izuku swung first, but Kazuma dodged and grabbed Izuku's spiked arm, throwing him into the air. His other arm shot out stretching towards Izuku, before grabbing his face and slammed him into the ground. Izuku quickly wrapped his legs around Kazuma's arm and twisted. Kazuma yelled in pain and slammed Izuku into the ground to try and get him off, but he wouldn't let go.

"You're strength and quirk are powerful." Izuku started as he started to spread the black goop on Kazuma. "But mine has more uses than yours."

Izuku let go of Kazuma as the goop spread along Kazuma who tore at it, but to no avail as it covered his whole body and hardened.

"Now, I need to ask…" Izuku turned around and said, but barely dogged the lighting infused blade coming for his head.

He kicked Suki back and slammed his hands into the ground, shooting spikes out of the ground, almost impaling Suki who managed to dodge it, but got her side cut that went to her rib. She held the wound with her hand and used the other to grab her sword. The sword lit up with electricity long enough for her to cut up the spikes around her before falling to a knee. Izuku appeared in front of her and grabbed her by throat, lifting her in the air.

"Can I ask you something?" Izuku asked as he squeezed her neck.

"W-What?" Suki gasped out in pain, trying to get out of his grip.

"Do people like you deserve a happy ending?" Izuku asked as he gripped her neck harder, ignoring her violent thrashing, until he heard a snap. "Drug deals, murders, kidnapping, and tortures. People like you aren't needed in this life."

Izuku spread the goop around Suki's corpse as tendrils pulled the corpse into him. Showing him many memories of Suki's life, including her crimes. Izuku turned around and did the same with Kazuma. Izuku was about to walk away, but noticed the abandoned sword and scythe laying on the ground. He grabbed the weapons and absorbed them.

These would be useful. His armor and gauntlets were getting old. Plus a blade arm and a scythe whip will be very effective and it's just fucking cool!

Izuku walked out of the pier and back into the city. He knew Hidan would show up later down the line, but without his buddies, The Saints would crash and burn with either it disbanding or the hero's capture him. Either way, his job here is finished. Izuku slowly walked back towards his 'home', when he noticed a couple walk past him. He saw the women drop something, Izuku walked over and picked it up showing that it was her wallet. Izuku turned around and yelled out to the couple.

"Hey!" Izuku yelled out, freezing the couple in their tracks. "Lady, you dropped your wallet."

The couple turned and saw him handing out the wallet. They both immediately calmed down as the woman rushed over and grabbed her wallet. She sputtered out 'thank you's' before she returned to her boyfriend as they both continued walking to where ever they were going. Izuku could care less.

"Let's just hope they use protection." Izuku muttered as he opened his door "They're too young to be parents."

 **(Izuku's Home)**

Izuku walked into his bedroom/planning room. Walking over to his desk and sat down. He opened his notebook laying on the desk titled 'Hero Notebook 14' and flipped to the empty pages before he started writing.

 **Name: Suki Katara**

 **Quirk: Electrify: Can infuse anything and one with electricity if the user touches them/it.**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Name: Kazuma Sarutobi**

 **Quirk: Stretch: Can stretch every part of the user's body. Longest length that body can stretch is unknown.**

 **Status: Deceased**

 **Name: Hidan**

 **Quirk: N/A**

 **Status: Unknown**

Izuku closed his notebook and stood to stretch. He checked his phone and saw the it was 4:46. Izuku doubted he could get some rest, seeing he just woke up 2 hours ago, so he went on the roof of the building. He grunted as his back started morphing before giant black wings came out. He spread the winds before he took off into the sky, heading towards the city. Izuku kept landing on every other building to check the alleyways. Hero's are getting lazy with All Might around so he had to pick up the slack.

"Please, I don't got any money." a male voice pleaded as Izuku landed on a roof.

"Than I don't have to hold back." a rougher male voice grunted

Izuku looked down and saw a large man standing over a brown haired man with his fist raised. Izuku really didn't need any further explanation to know what was happening. Izuku quickly retracted his wings and dropped down, hitting the larger guy in head on the way down with his foot, slamming his head into the ground that instantly knocking the would-be mugger out.

"Huh?" the brown haired guy asked before he saw the man on the ground. "T-Thank you."

Izuku looked over to the man and nodded as he grabbed the mugger by the scruff of his shirt and tossed him over his shoulder, holding him up by his shirt.

Up on top a nearby roof was a man dressed in black, with many white scarfs around his neck, and orange goggles. And he saw the whole thing. "Guess it's time to intervene."

Izuku felt something heading towards him so quickly turned around and threw the man into the air before jumping out the way as many straps wrapped around where he once stood. Izuku's eyes followed the straps as they returned to a man on a roof. Izuku held out his hand as he caught the mugger.

"Oi oi, watch where you fling those things." Izuku lazily said, before he recognized the figure. "Eraserhead."

"Don't act like you're innocent." Eraserhead started. "You do know that it's against the law to use your quirk without a Hero License."

"You're correct, but" Izuku started "You're allowed to use them if you walk upon a crime and you're capable of stopping it if you cannot alert any nearby hero in time, so I responded accordingly."

"Hmmm." Eraserhead hummed before asking "What were you going to do with that man?"

"Bring him to the police, obviously." Izuku muttered as he cleaned his ear with his pinky "But since you here, you take him." Izuku tossed the man in front of Eraserhead before turning and walking away.

"Ja ne." Izuku said as saluted with two fingers before he kneeled down and jumped off high into the sky.

Eraserhead sighed. Nothing he could do, the brat followed the law and he got there before he did so he might a well cut him some slack. Eraserhead looked down at the unconscious man and muttered "Ugh, might as well bring him to the station."

 **(Back with Izuku)**

'That was close' Izuku thought 'I don't want to have to fight a pro, not yet at least.'

Izuku flew towards a 6 story building before he retracted his wings and grabbed on the side building. He climbed to a window before opening it and hopped through the window. Once he was inside the lights were suddenly turned on.

"Izu baby!" a blonde hair girl yelled cheerfully as latched onto Izuku's arm. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show!"

Izuku calmly closed the window behind him. "And risk you trying to kill people again, not gonna happen Himiko."

The now named Toga smiled with a huge blush and whispered. "You said my name."

Izuku rolled his eyes before shaking her off his arm. He walked to sit down on Toga's bed as he took off his jacket and gestured for her to sit next to him. Toga smiled as she ran over and sat down beside Izuku as she grabbed his arm. She looked up at him and he nodded before she bit him until blood came out.

A few years back he came across Toga stalking some poor kid. After a fight, and him accidently landing on top of her, had her convinced that they were destined to be together. He found out that she would kill her crushes to 'become' them. Izuku tried to tell her that wasn't how love worked, but she wasn't listening. So, to keep her from killing anyone, he visited her every week to let her drink his blood. Being a hero's hard. After a few minutes Toga stopped sucking his wound and let the remnants of his blood swirl around her mouth. **(AN: And I just realized how dirty that sounds)**

Izuku used his tendrils to heal the bit mark before falling backwards on to the bed. "Are you done?"

"Yup." Toga cuddled against Izuku's chest, saying. "Thank you." Izuku tried to get up, but was stopped by Toga. "No~, stay for a little longer. Please~"

Izuku sighed as he looked at Toga's puppy eyes. "Fine."

Toga squealed as she wrapped her legs around one of Izuku's leg and hugged Izuku tighter. "Thank you~!"

Izuku sighed again before putting an arm around Toga an closed his arm. Toga was very cuddly so falling asleep would be easy, he hoped he wouldn't have nightmare's either. Last thing he wanted was Toga to find out.

 **(5 Hours Later)**

Izuku steathaly got out of the sleeping Toga's grasp and left out the window and leapt of into the sky. He morphed his bodies molecules so he could glide around the city, high in the air so nobody would see him. The last thing he needed was another lecture about how 'using your quirk without permission was wrong blah, blah'.

In his opinion, he was born with it so it was his to use whatever way he pleases unless he breaks the law. He heard some yelling and crashing below him. Izuku let himself become more solid and heading to the ground. Izuku stopped at the height of a nearby building to see a few heroes already dealing with the villain.

"Hn." Izuku sneers "Of course they'd do something in the middle of the day, where everyone can see them."

See, this is what pissed him off! Heroes nowadays just care about fame, so when people in the middle of the night get killed or raped, it's crazy to think how that could happen! Izuku shook his head to calm down. If anyone saw someone wearing a hood with black wings, floating in the air, glaring at heroes, he'd be in deep shit. Stereotypes and all that. Izuku slowly floated down to the ground before retracting his wings and walked into the crowd to get a better look at the fight.

It took 10 minutes for the villain to be beaten. Guess who 'saved the day'. Another new hero begging for attention. Mt. Lady was her name and money was her game. Looked like a slut to. Just like Midnight or 'Lady of the Night' as Izuku called her. Have some damn class and think of the kids. His mom hated how women were portrayed because of those kind of hero's, she said it demoralized women. His mom was smart.

"At least they're saving people." Izuku muttered as he turned and walked down a nearby street. "Nobody cares anymore."

It's people like her that get people seriously hurt or sick and leaves them in a coma. Its people like her that rip families apart. It's people like..

"Izuku Midoriya." a male voice said.

Izuku turned his head and saw Eraserhead sitting on a lamp post. "Oh, hello hero." Izuku said blandly, not caring that the pro knew his name.

He must've made an impression last time they met if the pro did research on him.

"I'm going to need you to come with me." Eraserhead said.

Izuku raised his eyebrow, he's finally been caught huh. Might as well not make a scene and get this over with.

"Fine, where to?" Izuku said as Eraserhead jumped down next to him.

"You'll see." Eraserhead said. "It should peak your interest."

 **(U.A. High)**

Izuku had been following the underground hero for an hour and he was getting more and more bored. He kept his head to the ground most of the time, following the pro's feet.

"Are at this 'mysterious' location yet." Izuku sarcastically said.

"Yes." Eraserhead groaned before muttering. "I wish Mic would have given us a ride like I asked him to."

Izuku raised his head and saw the giant gates of the famous U.A. High School. Why was he here of all places? He expected a police station or a jail, but a high school?

"Quit staring of into space and take this so you can get in here." Eraserhead grunted as he held out a guest pass.

Izuku grabbed the pass and put it around his neck. "So I'm a guest?"

Eraserhead groaned. "Quit asking questions and wait."

'Rude' Izuku thought as he followed the hero into the prestigious high school.

After a while of walking, god this a giant school, he arrived at a room with the word 'Principal' on it.

"Go on in." Eraserhead muttered as he pulled out a sleeping bag and got in it. "And please don't cause too much trouble."

Izuku walked the door to reveal a mous-no, bea-no. What the hell is that thing?

The creature smiled and spun his chair towards Izuku. "Hello! My name is Principal Nezu! Am I a bear? A mouse? A dog? That just adds to the fun!"

Izuku re-evaluated his choices of coming here.

"You must be Izuku Midoriya. Please, take a seat." Izuku could tell that wasn't Nezu asking.

Izuku walked to the closest chair before sitting down and spoke in the calmest voice he had "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes." Nezu took a serious tone. "I'll get right to the point. I know about your 'nightly escapades'. After a while of researching and eye witness accounts, all the evidence points towards you as the 'Yakuza Killer'."

Izuku nodded his head calmly "You've done your research. How long am I getting locked up?"

Nezu smiled. "That's the fun part. I would like to offer you a deal."

Izuku raised his eyebrow, surprised "Oh? What kind of deal?"

"You see, I don't think you're a sociopath or anything of the kind." Nezu started as he hopped out of his chair walked back and forth. "It seems that you just want to help. While your methods are a bit 'barbaric', you still have good intentions."

"Heroes today are lazy and unworthy of that title." Izuku said causing Nezu to look at him. "Not all of them obviously, like All Might or Eraserhead out there. Just this month, I've stopped 12 mugging, 18 drug deals, 20 murders, and shut down so many Yakuza's that I've lost count."

Nezu nodded his head, signaling Izuku to continue. "So many of these attempts at crimes happened at night. While in broad daylight, heroes are everywhere, practically begging for a crime to stop to gain more fame, money, ect. It makes me sick to my stomach."

Nezu nodded "True. Sadly not a lot of people want to be a hero for the sake of being good."

"My mother is in a coma because of heros wanting fame over saving people." Izuku darkly said "I'll be completely honest with you, sir. I have been wanting to kill the man responsible for so many years, but I know it is not what my mother would have wanted. So, I became a vigilante of sorts to compensate for my rage."

Nezu smiled and walked towards Izuku and hopped on his arm rest, putting a paw on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for what happened to your mother. But that brings us to the reason you are here. I would like you to train to become a hero at my school."

Izuku for the first time since entering the room gained a genuine look of confusion and surprise "W-What? Why? I'm a vigilante."

Nezu grinned again as he hopped of the chair to his desk. "Your potential would be completely wasted if we locked you up. What better way for you to pay for your crimes then become a hero."

Izuku sat there in silence before looking the UA Principle in the eye. "Can you guarantee that my mother will get the best treatments available?"

"Of course." Nezu answered as he stretched his hand out for a handshake.

"Then that's my answer." Izuku said as shook Nezu's outstretched hand.

Nezu smiled as he sat back in his seat. "Now then. Lets go over when you're going to attend my school and how you're going to catch up."

"We won't have to worry about the last one." Izuku said "I always keep up with my studies online. I can prove it with a test I you've got one."

"That is exactly what I was going to say." Nezu agreed. "We have a year to get you caught up so be prepared."

Izuku grinned "I will. But I think I know of another person who'd be a good hero."

"Who?" Nezu asked.

"Well~, she may need someone to watch over her." Izuku drawled out. "And maybe therapy."

"Therapy?"

 **(1 Year Later)**

After a long year of studying and convincing Toga. Izuku and Toga were fully ready to become UA students. Getting Toga to agree wasn't easy, but promising to let her move in with him so she could have his blood anytime she wanted made her agree quicker than anything All Might could do.

We see both Toga and Izuku walking towards the school to take the written test. Izuku was wearing his normal outfit with the hood down. Toga was wearing a sailor uniform with an oversized cardigan that covers most of her blue skirt with cuffs that cover the palm of her hands. She wore knee-length black socks and loafers.

Toga wouldn't let go of his arm as they walked in the building, causing many to mistake them as a couple. Much to Toga's glee. The two suddenly fell forward, Izuku tried used his body to couchin Toga, but suddenly the both felt weightless.

"What the?" Izuku muttered.

"Ah, sorry. I should have asked to use my quirk." a female voice said bashfully. "It's just, falling down on the first day is bad luck right?"

The two turned to look at a girl with a brown hair and hazel eyes with what looked to be a permanent blush on her cheeks.

"Here let me let you down." the girl held her finger tips together as Izuku felt his weight come back. He dropped down and held up Toga bridle style as her weight came back.

"My hero~" Toga cooed as she tried to hug him, but he dropped her.

"Thank you…" Izuku left off, not knowing her name as Toga stood up.

"Oh, I'm Uraraka Ochako." Ochako said cheerfully.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and this is Toga Himiko." Izuku greeted.

"Hi hi." Toga said happily before leaning in really close "Can I taste your blood?"

"H-Huh?" Ochako asked, confused and slightly scared.

Toga was lightly karate chopped on her head and pulled back by the scruff of her shirt by Izuku "Sorry about that, she has a few loose screws. Anyway, we have to get to the exams."

"Yeah, you're right." Ochako said. "I hope I see you two later, bye Izuku, bye Toga." before speed walking off.

Toga smiled "I think we made a good impression."

"And I think you're asking for a lawsuit." Izuku rolled his eyes and dragged her behind him as he walked. "Come on, we'll be late."

 **(After the Test)**

Izuku sat right behind Toga in the testing room. All the tests had just been turned in as President Mic came in to introduce the second part of the test.

Izuku dozed off while the loud hero introduced the enemies of the exam. The enemies were robots and the points they were worth varies between 1, 2, or 3. He heard another student say something about a forth one and that it wasn't worth points.

"Hey." Toga whispered as she shook him. "Wake up. It's time for the second part."

"Mhhh." Izuku groaned. "I'm tired~."

Toga put a gentle hand on his back, looking concerned. "Did you have nightmares again?"

Izuku nodded, causing Toga to gently rub his back. "Sorry I couldn't cuddle with you last night. I studied a little too late last night."

"It's not your fault." Izuku dismissed as he stood up. "Let's get ready."

"You mean I need to get ready. It's totally unfair that you can just shift new clothes whenever you want." Toga pouted.

"Hn." Izuku chuckled. Today was going to be fun.

* * *

 **AN: This story was been in the workshop for a while. I'd get interested in it, then bored, then interested again. Now I get to use this to make up for that short chapter I wrote for the Psychic. That was a disgrace. Welp Ash Out.**


	4. Weapon Master Izuku

Weapon Master Izuku

' _Thoughts_ '

 _Flashbacks/Dreams/TV/Phones/Texts_

 **Quirks/Weapon Arts**

* * *

Izuku gasped for breath as he leaned against a wall in the narrow hallway. Izuku quickly ducked down as a large man swung at him, denting the wall where Izuku's head just was. Yanking a katana sword out of an unconscious' man's back and moved to the large man's side, stabbing him through the leg.

"AAAAAA-"

Izuku cut him off with a kick to the head and stomped him through the wall. As the dust settled down, Izuku coughed as he limped over to the drowned man, who was holding his knee in pain. Izuku pulled the sword out of the man's leg with a grunt, making the man cry out in pain, and kicked the guy in his gut.

"Bastard." Izuku whispered as he kept kicking the man.

Izuku eventually calmed down as he turned and limped away, still gripping the katana tightly in his hand. It wasn't even his!

 **(Two Hours Later)**

Izuku was still limping his way home with a blood stained blade in his hand. His wore a black long sleeved shirt, black gloves with metal bumps lining the knuckles and the back of the glove, gray jeans, and his red shoes. On his head was a regular black beanie. What? His hair got in the way sometimes.

The reason as to why Izuku was limping was because he just took out an entire drug cartel that shipped the drug Trigger to teens. Their plan was to get those teens addicted early so they could make more money later in. A common tactic, but it still pissed Izuku off either way.

Sure, he didn't come out unscathed, but a limp and some bruises beat broken bones any day. It also helped with his anger.

But, after taking out the entire group and beaten them all to near death, Izuku was really calm now. Izuku suddenly stopped walking as he turned around to see a blonde haired girl, with a faint blush on her face following him.

Izuku looked down at her hand and saw a sharpened kitchen knife.

"You'd look so cute covered in blood" was the only thing said from the weird girl before she leapt at him.

Izuku quickly brought up his new katana to block the knife. Izuku was surprised at the strength from this girl, but he was stronger. Izuku knocked the knife out of her hand before moving up close and elbowed her in the face. She fell back and held her nose in pain as Izuku lunged forward with his sword.

Blue light filled his vision as he stabbed the ground to stop himself and hopped back. He slightly got burned on his right arm. The light was revealed to be fire as a man covered in stitches and patches of purple skin all over his skin walked out of a nearby alleyway, with his hand still smoking.

"Toga, you were supposed to return to base after you finished your mission." The man spoke with a raspy and lazy voice.

"But Dabi~" the now names Toga whined. "He-He…"

"No buts." Dabi said. "Now grab you knife and come on."

"Fine." Toga relented as she went over and picked up her knife. "Bye, bye! I'll kill you later!"

Izuku, confused, just waved back as she and the man disappeared into the alley. The green haired teen shook his head, not wanting to think to hard about it, and walked away.

 **(Five Minutes Later)**

As Izuku walked away and turned a corner, he noticed three men standing outside of a broken open store, all were holding bags of what Izuku could assume was stolen money.

Izuku sighed as he rubbed his forehead before charging at the thieves. Izuku jumped off a nearby wall and dive bombed a man with a wolf head, slashing his back with his katana.

The man howled in pain as Izuku sweeped his legs out from under him. Izuku raised the butt of the sword to knock him out, but was stopped as a man slammed his blocky fist into Izuku's face.

Izuku stumbles back, letting the wolf man to stand up as he stood by his friend. Behind the two was the third man who dropped his bags of stolen goods and opened his metallic four fingered clawed hands.

"Big mistake kid." the wolf head growled.

"Yeah!" Blocky hands cracked his knuckles. "We're going to hand out some punishment."

The clawed hand guy and wolf headed man groaned. Wolf head yelled. "Jin! Stop with the fuckin hand puns!"

"NEVER, INUSHI!"

Izuku spat out blood and grimaced. So much for not bleeding tonight. Noticing the three distracted by arguing, Izuku rushed forwards and swung his blade at the now named Jins stomach. The claw man blocked the slash with his hands as Inushi tried to bite his throat.

Izuku leaned back, kicking Inushi in his gut and palm striked Jin in his face, sending them both skidding back. Izuku pulled his weapon away and took a deep breath before he began rapidly swinging his katana at the claw man in every direction.

The claw guy tried to keep up and block the slashes, but ended up succumbing to the slashes. His shirt was ripped in every place possible, barely hanging onto his body, and blood was seeping out of his torn skin.

" **Weapon Art: Chikages Rapid Slashes** " Izuku muttered.

Izuku laid the katana on his shoulder and stared at the bleeding man. He held out his hand and flicked his opponent in the nose, causing him to fall backwards into the ground.

"Trek!" Jin yelped out, seeing his friend defeated and bleeding out. "You bastard!"

Jin ran towards Izuku and slammed his fist into the green haired boys face, with only Izuku's head turning with the punch. Jin grinned, but his victory was short lived as Izuku forced his head against the blocky fist to stare at Jin.

Izuku's eyes were completely emotionless, but were still wide open and ever longing staring. It mesmerized Jin in a way, but it didn't last long as Izuku kneed him in the gut before spinning around to roundhouse kick him into a brick wall. Jin slid down the wall, unconscious and defeated.

Izuku slowly turned to look for Inushi but saw him already caught and wrapped up in a white cloth with a man standing overtop him.

"You know" a voice sounding lazy and harsh. "Vigilantism is illegal right?"

Izuku tilted his head before nodding his head.

"They you know I have to take you in."

Izuku shook his head and lifted his sword to point it at the hero.

The man sighed. "Always the hard way."

The man pulled out his cloth and charged Izuku, through the cloth at the teen. Izuku tried to cut the cloth, but all it did was wrap around his katana. Not wanting to be caught next, Izuku let go of the sword and leapt back. The sword was brought towards the hero as he grabbed it and tossed it away.

"Now you don't have a weapon." The hero spoke. "Just make this easier on yourse…"

The hero's eyes widened as Izuku was already on him, Izuku's fist smashing into his face. The orange goggles the hero was wearing were destroyed as the fell on the ground as he stumbled backwards, clutching his face.

Izuku, not giving up, ducked down and elbowed the hero in the chin before giving him a right hook across his face.

The hero slammed his boot into Izuku's face, sending the teen back. The hero winced, his nose was definitely broken and his lip was busted. Kid was strong, but his eyes, they looked… dead, empty?

Eraserhead has seen all types of the most evilest villains, but he's never seen a look like that. Especially on someone so young. The kid seemed innocent but after what he did to that man, Eraserhead kept his distance.

Izuku raised his arm to wipe away the blood coming down from his lip before standing up straight. Eraserhead settles into a stance as he waited for the teen to make a move, and the kid did just that.

He rushed forwards for a left hook, but Eraserhead dodged backwards and swung his scarf around a lamp post and swung himself up onto a roof.

Izuku stared at him before walking over and picking up his sword. Before he climbed up the nearby fire escape to follow the hero, Izuku saw a discarded glass bottle on the ground. He picked it up and put it in his back pocket before heading up the fire escape.

Izuku heafted himself on to the rooftop. Once he was able to stand up, he looked at his new opponent of the day. Eraserhead looked damaged as him, except he seemed… confused.

"I've been trying to cancel your quirk for a while." Eraserhead said. "But if it's not your strength, speed, or pain resistance, what is it?"

Izuku shook his head. He's overthinking things.

"Let me guess." the hero grunted. "You don't have a quirk, am I right?"

Izuku nodded with a faint smile on his face. He got it.

"If that's true then I must have to commend you. You're strong all on your own, but your putting yourself in danger. Without any real support that a regular hero gets, it's only a matter of time till your caught."

"No." Izuku spoke as he shook his head. "I'm not a…"

"A vigilante?" Eraserhead said. "You know that's hard for me to believe. Not everyone carries a sword around with them in the middle of the night."

Izuku sighed. It did make sense that he looked like a vigilante, but he wasn't. He just wanted to stop drug dealers then go home to eat katsudon. But nooooo. Now he had a hero to deal with.

Izuku pointed his sword at the hero again and lifted one leg.

"Well, here we go again." Eraserhead muttered.

Izuku breathed in deeply through his mouth before he rushed Eraserhead with surprising speed. The hero dodged to the side just as Izuku brought the sword down for slash, cutting a chimney right in half. Izuku pulled the sword back before thrusting it at the hero again.

"You know" Eraserhead started as he dodged again and hit the weapon down, getting Izuku to stab his sword in the ground. "Katanas aren't made for piercing attacks."

Izuku slightly smiled as he spun the sword around him, cutting a hole in the roof. Eraserheads eyes widened as Izuku fell through the floor before jumping in after him.

The entire room was completely dark. There were no windows for any moonlight and the only light in the room was from the hole in the ceiling. Which Eraserhead stayed in. His eyes were usd to see if in the dark, but Izuku's outfit was entirely black, making it hard to see anything.

A glint of light shined in the corner of his eye, making Eraserhead duck just as Izuku's katana flew over his head and stuck itself in the wall.

Just as the hero stood back up, he was kicked in his side, sending him skidding back. He stared up to see Izuku standing there pulling his sword out the wall.

"Ngh. In the time that it took you to throw the sword then get on my blind spot all the while not making a sound. I'm impressed." Eraserhead admitted.

Izuku mock bowed before he jumped up and out of the hole in the roof. Eraserhead leapt out after him, but saw nobody.

" **Weapon Artt: Reiterpallasch Stab** " Izuku's voice said from behind him.

Eraserheads eyes widened as he turned around and tried to backpedal. But Izuku pulled out the discarded bottle and tossed it in front of Eraserhead before piercing it with a stab, splashing liquid in the hero's eyes.

"ARG!" Eraserhead yelled in pain as he tried to wipe the stiff off.

Izuku, taking advantage of Eraserheads blindness, dropped his sword, ran forward, and grabbed the hero's capture gear before wrapping it around said hero's neck. Izuku yanked it back as Eraserhead tried to pull his own weapon off, to no success. The hero was losing consciousness fast. Thinking last second, Eraserhead leaned back into Izuku and slammed his boot into the teens face.

Izuku let go and stumbled back as the black haired hero gained some distance and gasped for air, trying to catch his breath. Izuku rubbed his nose before grabbing it and pushing it back into place with a crack. The teen picked up his sword, took a deep breath, and rushed Eraserhead again.

" **YEEEEEEAAAAAH!** " A loud voice yelled, sending a shockwave which blasted Izuku backwards.

"Finally." Eraserhead muttered as he shakily stood up.

"Sorry I'm late buddy." a blonde haired man with sunglasses said as he walked up next to Eraserhead. "Couldn't find my shoes, I don't know how the got in the tub, but somehow they did."

"Tell me about your shoe chase after this Mic."

Izuku tilted his head in confusion. Another hero? But when did Eraserhead call him? He must've don't it when he first jumped onto the roof.

"A kid?" Present Mic asked, confused. "He's the one that's been giving you hell."

Eraserhead stared at Izuku. "Don't underestimate him. While he's quirkless, he makes up for all of it with skill. He seems to not be familiar with that katana, yet he knows how to use a sword."

"Woah" Present Mic said. "Quirkless huh? And he did that to you? Dang kid, I'm impressed. But I hate to tell you this, but you won't be able to be the two of us."

Izuku stood still before shrugging and breathed in deeply as he rushed towards the two. Mic didn't seem ready and tried to use his quirk, but Izuku stomped on his face and leapt off it, diving down into an alley.

"Shit!" Eraserhead cursed as he turned and stared down into the alley, but only saw an opened manhole. "Damn, he got away!"

"Ah" Mic groaned as he rubbed his face. "I didn't think he was so fast."

"He has this technique were he would breath in and use his body's natural functions to his advantage." the black haired hero said.

"What?" Mic asked confused.

"You know when your choking on something, and your body does everything it can to spit it out by moving and shifting the muscles, strengthening them. He uses that, but instead of choking he takes a deep breath." Eraserhead explained from what he observed. "It's how he can move and swing that sword around so fast."

"This kids crazy." Mic said. "He'd make an amazing hero."

"Yeah." Eraserhead head sighed as he sat on the ledge. "Call an ambulance, a guys bleeding out pretty heavily down there."

Mic waved it off. "Ones already on the way. I called one before I showed up."

"Good."

That kid and his eyes… Aizawa was never that interested in someone this much. The kid didn't seem like he wanted to fight. Maybe the kid was telling the truth. Time will tell, as they say.

 **(Four Blocks Away)**

Izuku slid open a manhole cover four blocks away and lifted himself out. Luckily he didn't land in any sewer water, but he did dislocate his arm from the landing. Izuku wanted to gain some distance before he fixed it.

Once Izuku got out of the manhole he put the sword handle in his mouth and bit down before grabbing his shoulder and pushed it back into place. It was painful, but it worked.

Izuku sighed in relief once the pain in his arm subsided and took his sword out of his mouth and began his walk home. Again.

Just another day for Izuku Midoriya. Maybe when he'd get home mom could make him some extra katsudon. Instead of looking at him like he was a monster.

 **(Midoriya Household)**

Izuku stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and his hair wet. He walked to his room and put on white shorts and plopped down on his bed.

Izuku unplugged his phone from his charger and turned on some music before closing his eyes. After a long day of fighting, it felt good to lay back and relax. Just as Izuku was closing his eyes, he saw a figure standing above him. He also noticed a glint of light coming from something in the figures hand.

Izuku rolled of his bed as the knife stabbed through his bed. Izuku walked backwards and flicked on the light, revealing Toga on top of his bed, wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

She let go of the knife and place both hands on her cheeks.

"Oh you're amazing!" Toga said with a blush. "I knew you would dodge."

Izuku settled into a stance, but Toga shook her head.

"No no." Toga spoke as she laid on her stomach with a smile. "Don't do that, or mom will wake up and see you with a helpless girl in her underwear. What will she think?"

Izuku stared at her before he stood up straight.

"Good boy." Toga sat up and patted the space on the bed next to her. "Come sit with me."

Izuku hesitantly walked over and sat by the insane girl. He was pushed down onto his pillow as she laid on him, holding her knife in her hand.

"Don't worry." Toga said as she noticed Izuku eying the knife. "I usually drench my crushes in blood, but you made me bleed, making me more beautiful. You know the amazing taste of blood too right!?"

Izuku shook his head.

"You… you don't?" Toga muttered confused. "But your eyes. They're so beautiful, they look like they've seen the beauties of blood."

Izuku was shocked. He spoke with a quiet and stunned voice. "My eyes are… beautiful?"

"They're gorgeous! They match you cute stoic little face." Toga gleefully said. "But don't change the subject. You've never tasted blood?"

Izuku shook his head no, causing Toga to gasp as she sat up on his lap.

"Well we'll have to change that." Toga said as she brought her knife up and cut her palm, letting blood slowly flow out.

Toga noticed Izuku's weird look and smiled. "I have an easier way for you to taste it, if you want."

Izuku, not knowing what was going to happen next, nodded.

Toga raised her hand to her mouth and let her blood drip in until she felt enough blood was in there. She closed her mouth before leaning forwards and kissed Izuku. She licked his lips with her tongue, asking for entry. Izuku opened his mouth, feeling both Toga's warm blood and tongue enter his mouth. And only one thought came into his mind.

' _She said my eyes are beautiful.'_

* * *

Izuku woke up and immediately looked around for Toga, but saw nothing except his window open and a note on his nightstand.

Izuku got up and shut his window before walking over to the note and grabbed it. Wonder what she wanted besides mouth fucking him?

 _Hey Zuzu!_

' _She really is evil._ ' Izuku deadpanned.

 _Last night was fun! We should really do it again! And maybe next time we can do something even more fun~. Anyway, I saw your sword you were hiding under your bed and I wanted to help you out. It seemed pretty busted and their were a few cracks in it. Meet me at the park in 4 days and that sword will be like, 20 times better! Also, here's a picture of our lovely time together!_

 _Love,_

 _Toga_

The picture attached to the note showed Toga in her underwear on top of a shirtless Izuku, both were making out. Izuku stared at the picture before he pocketed the note, not wanting to think of how she was able to take a picture without him knowing. Maybe it would be a good idea for nobody saw this.

Izuku went over to his dresser and put on a white shirt, black shorts, and black socks before he walked out of his room. He smelled breakfast and headed to the kitchen. Rarely mom made dinner, but she made the best kinds of breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom placing a plate on his side of the table as she sat at her side.

"Oh, um, morning honey." Into stuttered.

This happened every time she looked at him. She seemed so afraid and nervous every time she so much as glanced at him. Ever since those… 'heroes'… took dad away.

Izuku nodded to her before sitting in his chair, his mother mirroring him. The two sat in silence as they ate. Izuku was more deep in thought than he usually was. Toga's comment about his eyes made him think. Maybe he should make himself seem less… scary.

As Izuku was engrossed with his own thoughts, Inko had already grabbed his and her empty plates and brought them to the sink and began washing them. As she was doing that, Izuku got an idea.

He stood up and walked behind his mom before tapping her shoulder. She jumped and spun around.

"Wha-What is i-it honey?" Inko stuttered, looking more scared than she usually did.

And as she was freaking out about what Izuku was going to do, the green haired teen did one thing.

Wrapped his arms gently around his mom and hugged her. Inko was shocked into silence before her eyes filled with tears and hugged her son back, sobbing against his taller frame.

"I'm so sorry Izuku!" Inko cried.

Izuku held her tighter and said. "Its ok, mom."

* * *

Izuku stood in the middle of the woods nearby to his home. When he and Bakugo were kids, they'd come here for hours playing hero. He turned his head to see a badly burned tree. That's the tree that Bakugo practiced his quirk on if he wanted to go for more destructive blasts.

Rustling was heard from behind him as Izuku spun around and caught a fist. Izuku look into his attackers eyes and saw Bakugos rage filled eyes. A light scar going down from his left eye to the side of his mouth.

"Hello." Izuku spoke, But Bakugo only greeted him with a growl as he yanked his fist back. "Your more angry today than you usually are. What happened?"

Bakugo growled and attacked again with a right hook, but Izuku saw it coming from a mile away and leaned to the left. Izuku then slammed his knee into the blonde's stomach. Bakugo coughed out as he was hunched over, letting Izuku bring his leg back and spun around for a roundhouse kick.

Bakugo quickly fell to the ground to avoid the kick, but instead got his head slammed into the dirt even more.

Izuku took his foot off the explosive teens head and stepped back. Usually when his did this Bakugo got…

"DEEEEKUUUUU!"

...pissed.

Bakugo got back up and rushed Izuku with a flurry of punches that Izuku was forced to block. His hands moving faster than Bakugo's punches to block them while backing away until he felt his back against a tree.

Izuku ducked under a punch as he chopped Bakugo's leg, making the blonde stumble forward into the tree. Izuku quickly grabbed the blondes collar and pulled him back before slamming his head into the tree. Izuku then through him back to the ground.

Bakugo landed on his butt and gripped his forehead in pain.

"Damn you" Bakugo growled. "Still so fast and strong."

"I don't just stop being strong." Izuku said, staring down at Bakugo.

Rustling was heard as three teens ran into the opening, looking shocked and worried.

"Bakubro!" A red head shouted as his arms seemed to harden.

A pink girl next to him clenched her fist as she took a stance. "Don't worry dude, we got you!"

A teen with weird elbows got ready to throw something out of his elbows but Bakugo stopped him.

"Don't you dumb asses!" Bakugo yelled before shakily getting up. "We were just sparing idiots."

The red haired looked confused. "Huh."

"Didn't you hear me shitty hair!" Bakugo growled as he leaned against a tree. "Deku wasn't going to kill me. If you'd have intervened, you would've been killed."

Izuku tilted his head, ignoring the statement. "I didn't know you were capable of making friends Bakugo."

"Fuck you sa-ah!" Bakugo tried to take a step forward but gripped his head in pain.

"I did stomp your head into the ground." Izuku stated causing the four to look at him. "If you don't want your head to hurt, you shouldn't yell."

"Wait wait wait." The pink girl stopped. "You beat Bakugo in a fight."

"Yes."

"I almost had you!"

Izuku turned to look at Bakugo again. "If your friends didn't stop me I would've knocked you out."

Bakugo growled before glaring at the ground. "If you just had a damn quirk I would've won."

"You're quirkless!" The redhead yelled. "That's so manly, dude! And you beat Bakugo this bad! Awesome!"

"He wasn't using his quirk." Izuku stated. "I would have a harder time at beating him if he stopped being so stubborn."

"If I can't beat you the same way you beat me then I'm still weak!" Bakugo shouted.

Izuku turned and walked away. "Then stop being Bakugo and be a human. Humans learn and be better from others. Bakugo doesn't."

As Izuku disappeared into the trees, the red head walked over to help Bakugo walk, with the blonde begrudgingly agreeing.

"Who was that?" Mina asked as the four walked away.

Bakugo glared into space and said. "An emotionless, quirkless, asshole whose somehow still stronger than me."

The black hair teen asked. "Little harsh don't you think."

"Where do you think I got my scar from." Was the only thing Bakugo said, shocking the group into silence.

 **(Three Days Later)**

Izuku sat on a high branch in the park, a shadow hiding him from everyone's view. He was waiting here for about four hours now and was fine with it. He enjoyed the light breeze and calmness of a park. But alas, as the sound of the rustling in the leaves above him got closer, everything came to an end.

"Toga." Izuku said, eyes still closed.

The blonde haired girl fell out of the leaves and right into Izuku's lap with a squeal. Izuku still didn't flinch nor open his eyes.

"Hey Izu-baby." Toga cooed as she wrapped her arms around Izuku's head and hugged him. "Wanna see your new sword?"

"It interest me, so I do." Izuku spoke as he opened his eyes.

Toga grinned as she let go of him and pulled a black case off her back. "Giran gave me hell, but I finally got him to get one of these."

Izuku opened the case as it revealed a longsword in a black sheath with a thorny vine design all along it. Izuku grabbed the red sheath that had a trigger on it before pulling the sword out.

The actual blade was made of a dark red metal. Both of the sides were extremely sharp as the tip of the blade was extremely pointy.

Izuku inspected the blade before nodding. "I like this. Thank you."

Togo squealed as she brought Izuku into a big hug. "I knew you would!"

Awkwardly, Izuku hugged back with one arm.

"Oh, by the way, grip the trigger. It's a secret surprise." Toga grinned as Izuku did as he was asked.

As he pulled the trigger the metal of the blade fell apart, held together by a flexible metal string. The end result was a what looked like a bladed whip.

"Whoa." Izuku said.

"See! So if you need to hit people or need like a grip or something, you could just make it into a whip." Toga explained with a giddy smile.

"Toga." Izuku interrupted her excited rambling. "Thank you for getting me a new sword."

"Your welcome Zuzu~." Toga cooed as she leaned forward. "And I have a great ideas for you to pay me back."

Just as she finished speaking, she locked lips with the green haired boy. Izuku wrapped an arm around her while using the other to sheath the sword and place it back into the case.

After the two pulled away Toga stood up on the branch. "I have to go now, don't want my boss to be mad at me. Bye Zuzu."

Toga hopped off the branch and skipped away, leaving Izuku alone with his new weapon. Izuku let out a breath and leaned onto the tree trunk, staring at the sky.

"A lot happened this week." Izuku muttered. "I… I liked it."

Izuku sat there for hours, relaxing as the sun started to set. He hoped next week would be as eventful as this one.

"Wait… are me and her dating?"

* * *

 **AN: So~ I'm back from my break. The drama has cooled down but is still very much there. I'm going to update Analytical Vigilante next week, then I should be back to my regular upload schedule. Sorry to anyone that I didn't update those stories first but I just started the chapter and I didn't want to rush it. Welp, Ash Out.**


	5. Izuku the Hero Hunter

**Izuku, The Hero Hunter**

'Thoughts'

 **Quirks**

 _Flashback/Phone/ Texts_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was walking through an alleyway at midnight. He wore a black, high collar shirt with red a outline, baggy gray cargo pants and black steel toed boots.

The reason he was walking around so late was because he was trying to gain the attention of a certain pro by acting sketchy as possible, but so far he hasn't gotten any. Maybe he should have cornered someone?

"Nah" Izuku dismissed the thought. "I don't want to bring anyone else into this mess."

And he was telling the truth. Heroes are the only ones who deserved his wrath. If he took them all down, it would show everyone that anyone can become strong, anyone can become a hero, even 'quirkless burdens' like him.

Izuku's head suddenly shot over to a rooftop across the street, revealing a man dressed in black with orange goggles and multiple white scarfs around his neck. He was standing there, expectantly. Izuku's head tilted the the side, his hair slightly covering his eyes, as a sadistic grin slowly creeped up onto his face.

"Found you." Izuku creepily said while smiling. "Eraserhead."

Izuku suddenly shot forward, seemingly disappearing from where he was standing, and appeared on the rooftop with Eraserhead. Said man turned towards him not looking surprised to see him.

"Hero Hunter." Eraserhead grunted.

Izuku grinned, looking at the hero. "Eraserhead, I've been looking for you! It's a shame I had to break that guys back to get your attention."

Eraserheads eyes glowed red before throwing his capture gear at Izuku, who flipped and dodged around them with ease. Izuku landed on the ground and charged forward to the underground hero, with a fist cocked back. The hero raised his arm to block the attack, but got kneed in the stomach instead, sending him flying back.

"Hehe, redirection." Izuku chuckled as he straightened himself. "A cruel mistress, as your loudmouth friend found out."

Eraserhead stayed silent as he held his gut. The kid was good, very good. Expected from someone known as the 'Hero Hunter', who has taken down 42 heroes since showing his face almost 2 years ago, but never killing them. Only humiliate them by beating them into the ground and escaping every time, somehow with the amount of wounds he had. His fight with Hawks left him bleeding in about every place on his body, but he still somehow got away.

"If you won't come to me…" Izuku muttered before cracking his neck, smiling crazily. "I'll come to you!"

The green haired teen ran forward Eraserhead causing the hero to send his capture gear out. Izuku grinned and allowing himself to be wrapped up. Eraserhead looked confused before his eyes widened, seeing Izuku let go of a breath and slip out of the capture gear easily, only letting his arm be wrapped up.

"How…"

Eraserhead couldn't finish as Izuku yanked the scarf, pulling the underground hero towards him.

"This is gonna hurt!" Izuku shouted as he slammed his fist into Eraserheads face, sending him flying in the air.

Izuku spun in a circle, swinging the hero around before yanking the pro down, sending him plummeting to the street, creating a crater where he landed. Izuku let the scarf slip off, before hopping off the roof and walked to where Eraserhead crashed.

"Now." Izuku started as he grabbed down into the crater. "Let's look at the… hero?"

As Izuku picked up 'Eraserhead', it revealed a destroyed trash can. Izuku eyes widened as he suddenly dodged to the left as a manhole cover slammed where he once was.

Izuku smiled as he looked up to see Eraserhead breathing heavily on top of another roof. "Hnhn, as expected from a hero. You're just filled with tricks aren't you?"

Izuku smirked as he jumped off the ground, creating a crater in the asphalt, towards Eraserhead with said man barely dodging. Izuku landed and he turned towards the underground hero with a sadistic grin.

"Damn it." Eraserhead quietly cursed to himself, his plan to knock him out with a manhole cover to the head didn't work.

In hindsight, even if he landed the hit, someone who can take attacks from strength quirk users and come out on top, a manhole cover wouldn't hurt him much.

Izuku ginned before he kneeled down and put his knuckles to the ground. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he started to shake it place. With a smile he shouted " **Round 2!** " before disappearing from where he was.

Eraserhead was shocked as he threw his hands up, trying to defend the incoming attack. He couldn't disable the quirk! How could he move that fast without a quirk!

All of a sudden, Izuku appeared below him, low to the ground as he kicked Eraserhead in his stomach sending him into the sky. Izuku disappeared again and reappeared above the hero, slamming both of his fists into the hero's back sending Eraserhead plummeting to the ground. As Eraserhead was falling to the ground, only one thought came to is mind.

"Is he quirkless?"

 **CRASH**

* * *

" _Is the Hero Hunter really quirkless?"_

 **SKTTCH**

" _Are the Hero Hunter and the Hero Killer in league with each other? Find ou…"_

 **SKTTCH**

" _Who is the identity of the Hero Hunt…"_

 **SKTTCH**

" _How did the Hero Hunter escape Alcatraz?"_

 **BANG**

Izuku pegged the remote into the screen, breaking it. If they just grew some balls and asked him, maybe they'd get some answers. He leaned back into the worn-down chair and closed his eyes.

He was bare chested with a lot of bandages wrapped around his chest and abs. In two days he'd recover from the injuries he sustained from his fight before Eraserhead. He probably shouldn't have strained himself against Eraserhead, in hindsight. He probably should have said he was quirkless instead of going full speed.

"Well" Izuku grunted as he shifted in the chair. "Showing off is a lot more fun."

And it was. It also gave himself a more imposing stance in the eyes of the media. Assuming the hero's actually told the media what happened.

"It doesn't matter either way." Izuku dismissed. "They'll find out soon enough. Now I just need to figure out who's my next target."

Kamui? Or someone more practical, like Fat Gum? Either way, they would both give him a good fight along. But how could he get to them? Maybe if he got Spinner or Dabi to act like they were being robbed? Nah, Toga would be better. She's got the innocent loli act downed and pat. That and those two dumbasses looked to scary/badass to be in any danger.

"Izuku~?" a sickly sweet voice called out. "Are you home? I saw your shirt on our bedroom floor?"

Izuku sighed, she always liked to patch him up after a fight. Especially after he fought Hawks, Jesus Christ, it looked like she came right then and there. "I'm in the living room, Toga."

"Do you need patching up~?"

He could say no, but then she'd stab the hell out of him so she could patch him up. He said yes and after a high pitched squeal and a bunch of rapid footsteps, Toga Himiko ran down the steps in a cute nurse outfit. She held a med kit and a smile on her face, knowing what she was going to be able to do. Sighing, Izuku took off his ruff attempts at bandaging himself up and leaned back in his chair.

"Now hold still baby~" she said as she opened her med kit.

"Yes, Toga."

"Toga, wh~at?"

"Yes…" Izuku stopped before muttering. "Toga dear."

That earned him a squeal and giant kiss. After she finished mouth fucking him, she pulled back and started to patch him him. She was surprising good at patching people up. She may be crazy as hell, but damn was she a good medic!

After Toga finished patching Izuku up, and licking the blood off of him, she asked. "Who's your next target, Izu-baby~?"

"I'm not sure." Izuku said as he put his arms behind his head. "There's not many challenging or well known heroes around here. We may need to head out into another city."

"That sounds easy." Toga said cheerfully.

Izuku looked at her, deadpanned. "I'm wanted in every single country and place that I know of. If someone sees me in broad daylight, I'm immediately going to be fighting off at least four of the top rated heroes, bare minimum."

"Oh" Toga muttered, looking down.

They sat in silence for a while, Izuku felt a little bad so he said. "I'm tired. Wanna go cuddle before bed?"

And for the first time since Izuku was a child, he was picked up like a baby and carried as fast as Toga could to their bed. Another thing he forgot about her… she was stupidly strong for a girl her size. Not anywhere close to Izuku, Dabi, or Spinner, but she could beat a normal man in an arm wrestling contest easily.

* * *

Izuku heard his alarm blare like a siren and immediately turned it off. Toga would not be awakened or he wouldn't be leave the bed for hours. Carefully pulling his arm and leg free from Toga's grip, he walked over to his dresser and put on a hoodie, pants, and a pair of red shoes.

He walked out the bedroom and down the stairs into the living room. He looked over to the chair and the couch, seeing Dabi and Spinner sleeping on them respectively. He shook his head and walked out the door, pulling his hoodie up. Once he got off the porch he began his morning run.

He would jog constantly for an hour, then two minutes of rest. Izuku then would repeat that till he ran a total of three hours before he sprinted back to the house. Then he would head home to do one thousand sit ups, rest for two minutes and then repeat till he did five thousand sit ups. He'd do the same with push ups and squats. Any weights he should be lifting was replaced with fighting multiple groups of people. Usually punks, thugs, or a dumbass hero trying to earn fame by taking him down.

A good morning warm up.

Later when his friends finally woke up, they would start to pack up move to the next city.

"Rokkaku." Izuku muttered while jogging. "I hope you're ready for the Hero Hunter."

 **(4 Hours Later)**

Izuku held the poor thug up in the air by his throat with a bored expression on his face.

"I'll ask again, how did you people find my house?" Izuku asked annoyed.

"We found out ourselve-gak!" the poor teen couldn't finish as Izuku tightened his grip on the guys throat.

Izuku huffed out annoyed as his attacker passed out from the lack of air before dropping him to the ground. "I'm just going to have to start ripping through your guys' flesh to get the truth out of you aren't I."

Izuku turned to the wall behind him, revealing a man with with a shark fin on his head, which was bent in an odd direction. His hand was stabbed to the wall with his own knife and was desperately trying to pull it out.

Just as he got it out of the wall and almost out of his hand, Izuku stomped on it. Sending the knife all the way back in, making shark fin cry out in pain.

"Start talking or I'll stop being so gentle!"

The man screamed in pain as the knife handle started to go into his hand. "Ok! Ok! This man covered in hands told us to find you! He said he wanted to test you for something!"

Izuku lifted his foot from the knife and leaned forwards to the man's face. "And what's that something?"

"I don't know, I swear!"

Izuku tsked as he shoved his hands in his pocket, standing up straight. "So your just a grunt then. Boring."

Izuku lifted his foot in the air before smashing his heel into the man's face, knocking the man out.

Izuku huffed as he started to walk away. "So now villains are after me. Guess they'll be more challenge now. That could be fun." He muttered.

As Izuku walked out the alley, he passed a window filled with TV's all showing the same thing. They showed the words;

Izuku Midoriya.

Alias: Hero Hunter

Wanted by Every Country in the World

Crimes: Acts of Terrorism and Assault of Heroes Across the World.

Danger Level: Demon

Do not engage unless you have a whole team of professional heroes no less than six with more backup on the way. If you do not meet these requirements then run to get more help and pray he does not come after you.

Izuku heard these words broadcasted so many times, but he still smiled. He liked hearing his strength being acknowledged.

"All Might." Izuku muttered. "Your time is coming to an end very soon, but you won't retire until I'm through with you."

* * *

 **AN: Something to make up for my very long absence. I have no excuses and I won't go into it. But I will say that The Psychic will be updated soon. Have a good day everyone. Welp Ash Out.I'm**


	6. Slime Boy Izuku(Fixed)

Slime Boy Izuku

' _Thoughts_ '

 _Flashbacks/Dreams/TV/Phones/Texts_

 **Quirks**

* * *

Izuku stood still as he watched All Might walk away bringing an entire entourage of reporters away. After this entire thing with the Sludge villain, getting his dreams crushed, even saving Kacchan, he… felt so numb.

Izuku was halfway home before he sighed, staring at the ground, and leaned against wall. He raised his hand and stared at his palm.

' _Stupid. Everything is so… stupid!_ ' Izuku kept glaring at his hand in angry, gritting his teeth.

He never felt like this before, but being able to get all this out, even in his mind felt.. good. Maybe he should- wait what's that?

Izuku saw dark green sludge move under a cut in his hand. He got scared and gripped his wrist tightly to try and stop it. How did that guy stay in his hand!? Wasn't he just defeated!?

The sludge moved around in his hand more as Izuku's panic growed. Soon enough, the a small amount of sludge popped out and seemingly stared at Izuku.

"U-Um, hello." Izuku shakily asked.

The end of the sludges 'head' tilted as a small, childish, gurgly voice asked. "Who are you?"

"O-Oh, my names Izuku Midoriya." Izuku introduced himself, slightly awkward. "Who are you?"

"I… don't know." It muttered as it looked down. "All I know is that I was under something's skin and I came out and saw you."

Izuku was stunned. Did the sludge villain accidentally give birth to something entirely different? That was both disgusting and fascinating.

"I-I think I know what you are." Izuku spoke, gaining the attention of the sludge, making its 'head' perk up.

He probably shouldn't tell it about its origin, in fear of it going crazy again, but it still deserved to know it's past. So Izuku explained everything. He told it of its original predecessor, he told the crimes the sludge committed and how it almost killed him. He told it everything.

The sludge stayed silent as it took it all in. After Izuku finished it still stayed silent which worried the green haired boy.

"So." It started after a minute of silence. "I'm a criminal?"

It sounded so sad. This made Izuku quickly respond. "No! I mean, you used to be _apart_ of a villain. But not anymore. You're your own being now, you can make your own choices now."

The sludge stayed silent at the before lifting its 'head' and saying. "I want to make up for my past. Whether or not I wanted to hurt people, I still did."

"I already forgive you for what happened." Izuku tried to reassure it, but it shook its 'head'.

"I'm glad that you do, but I hurt a lot of other people too. I want to make up for that, but I can't do it alone."

Izuku was shocked as he pointed to himself. "D-Do yo-you mean m-me?"

The sludge nodded. "You said you were quirkless right?"

Izuku nodded which let the sludge continue.

"Then how about we both act like I'm your quirk?" It proposed. "I'm pretty sure that if you don't fight me, I'm pretty sure I can speed up your bloodstream. Making you faster, strong, and have more stamina."

"A-Are you sure though?" Izuku asked. "I'm nothing special, even All Might said so."

"That's exactly why I want to stay with you." The sludge told the boy. "You're not special which is exactly what makes you special. Your heart and passion for being a hero shouldn't be stomped out like this."

Izuku finally agreed. "I-I accept."

The sludge wiggled around happily. "Yay!"

Izuku smiled. With all its talk, it technically was born just ten minutes ago.

"But, I think we should search up all the thing we can do together." Izuku said.

The sludge nodded. "Yeah."

The two newly paired friends walked back to Izuku's house. Ready to become the best heroes they could be.

 **(1 Year Later)**

Izuku walked onto U.A.'s campus with a calm and serious look on his face. He definitely changed after his full year of training. After researching what the now named 'Slime' could do, they put it all into practice. Now, using your quirk in public is illegal, so Izuku went to a giant junkyard to practice in. And practice they did.

Izuku and Slime found out that they could heal up any injury as long as Slime could cover the injury with itself. Even a crushed head could be healed.

Don't ask. It was traumatic for both of them.

They could also create slime limbs the size of Izuku's own body and stretch them even longer. About thirty feet before it couldn't be stretched anymore. Slime even found a way to separate a little part of itself for a small amount of time to spy on things. Lastly Slime could enhance Izuku's strength, speed, and stamina.

Suffice to say, Izuku was fully prepared to become a full fledged hero. Now, it was time to take the first step to his new life as a…

 **WOOP**

...Izuku tripped over literally nothing.

Izuku braced himself for the harsh landing but felt lightless. Opening his eye, Izuku saw himself hovering in midair. He started going upwards till he felt someone grab his shoe causing him to look down… left, to see a brown haired girl. She seemed to have a light blush on her face as she set him up straight before Izuku felt his weight return to him.

"Sorry!" The girl apologized. "I should've asked you before using my quirk, but I thought it would be bad luck if you fell on you first day, y'know?"

Izuku just dumbly nodded back. A girl was talking to him. This never happened before! What should he do, what should he say, what…

"Well, I gotta get going. The test and stuff ya'know?" The girl said as she turned away but not before waving. "See you later, good luck on the exams!"

"G-Good luck." He stuttered.

As the girl walked towards her testing area, Izuku calmed his breathing and stared at the building.

Wish himself luck, along with Slime, Izuku took a step forward.

Time to be a hero!

* * *

 **AN: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hi people! And I have been writing like a hundred different things, never finishing them, and then not being able to actually update my main stories! I'm so sorry!**

 **But, I do like some of the things I came up with. Like Slime Boy for example. I played a game called Dead Cells, imaged Izuku like that, then BAM! I never really seen the slime villain involved in a lot of fanfics, sans a few. So I wrote this like a couple months ago and left it in my docs.**

 **I wanted to give you all something to hold you over when I finish the 15th chapter of my Analytical Vigilante. It's almost there just a few more thousand words and I'll be done. Thank you all for waiting!**

 **-Insert line that leads up to catchphrase here- Welp, Ash Out!**


	7. Izuku 10

Chapter 1

 **AN: In this story, Izuku met All Might a year earlier than canon. Also OOC Izuku, like I mean him having a grudge against All Might. Don't worry I'm not bashing All Might, just what's necessary. Also for all you Ben 10 fans, enjoy. But only the omnitrix is going to come from Ben 10. No Plumbers, no villains, just the Omnitrix and the aliens.**

 **Edit: Yes this is just me reuploading the chapter because I want to let people be able to read this again. Sorry if that makes anyone mad.**

 **ALSO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS FIXED SO GO READ IT!**

' _Thoughts_ '

 _Flashbacks/Phone/Texts_

 **Quirks**

* * *

"Ngh, come on, ya piece of junk." Izuku grunted as he was trying to pull out a large piece of metal from under some other pieces of trash.

Izuku Midoriya absolutely LOVED to make things. From clothes to food to technology. Especially technology. Right now he was at what used to be a beach. But after years of people dumping their garbage here, it was now a literal dump. A complete waste of space.

Except for Izuku.

For him he found this as a gold mine for new creations and builds, for free! And it was a good workout for him. Right now all he needed to do was get this stupid piece of metal out and he could finish the dishwasher so his mom could have more time to relax.

"Ngh, their we go." Izuku grunted as he slipped the metal out, without making an trash avalanche, before dragging it to his wagon filled with metal and broken computers or phones.

Izuku was lucky no one cared about this place, sadly. Izuku thought that heros should have done something about this. But not anymore, hero's only care about fame and glory. Especially Mt. Lady. Any selfless acts have all but disappeared. Izuku has almost lost all hope in heroes at this point.

Izuku sighed, before whispering "Why can't anyone be a real hero anymore."

And Izuku meant that. Even when he had met All Might, he disregarded all of Izuku's hopes and dreams. Saying that he'd be more of a liability without a quirk.

"Tch, makes sense that the 'symbol of peace' is just like the rest" Izuku mumbled angrily "Someone who was lucky enough to be born a good quirk."

To others, this might have worried them, Izuku is a happy person and looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly. But when I comes to hero's or quirks he gets extremely angry. He had been shunned and bullied for most of his life for not having a quirk. Izuku still wanted to be a hero, no questions asked. But that didn't mean that he didn't have feelings.

Izuku shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. "No, I had a good day and I'm not ruining it. Now hopefully I can get home before Mom to surprise her."

Izuku was about to walk home before he saw a gleam in the sky. He looked up towards it before his eyes widened when he noticed it started flying towards him. He quickly jumped out the way before the object crashed, making dust fly everywhere and a crater to form. Izuku slowly stood up and walked towards the crater.

"Shit!" Izuku yelled as he tripped over a pipe and fell in the crater. He looked up and saw what looked like round metal ball. As he stood up the ball opened up to reveal a black and a gray colored watch. **(Search up the original Ben 10 watch. Its that one.)**

"What's that." Izuku, against his better judgement, reached towards the watch. He was surprised when the watch flung towards his outstretched hand as it latched on his wrist.

"AAAAAH!" Izuku screamed as he grabbed his right arm and started to try and pry the watch off to no avail.

The watch started beeping before a hologram of a little gray creature opened up.

" _Greetings to whoever has found my Omnitrix. Unless it was destroyed in the black hole then this will be pointless"_

"Omnitrix? Black Hole?" Izuku asked confused.

" _My name is Asmuth and this is the Universe's most powerful weapon. It allows the wearer to transform into multiple different species of aliens from different planets and, as stated before, it is called the Omnitrix.."_

"Aliens!?" Izuku yelled as his eyes widened. Aliens were real!

" _My home planet has been experiencing multiple attacks by many power hungry creatures who have been trying to steal my life's work. So, as stated earlier, I have sent this device into a black hole to keep it out of the hands of others."_

Izuku was getting more confused, but decided to keep listening. This was getting to interesting.

" _I have implemented an A.I. to help anyone to use my Omnitrix. But I shall tell you of some two functions that I implemented and my assistant suggested. First, is the Ultimate Function. The species that you choice will turn into an 'Ultimate' version of it. It will take the species and put them in a simulated 100 years of constant battle to make them stronger and more combat related, I personally dislike this function. Too barbaric. Second, the Cross Species function will take two species and morph them into one new species. For example, a Tetramand and Vaxasaurian to form an entirely new and extremely strong species."_

"A Tetrawhat?"

" _If you do not understand any these species do not worry, my A.I will explain every species and abilities. Now I would like to ask for you to use my Omnitrix for good as did the wearer before you did. So please do the right thing and take care of my Omnitrix."_

After the long winded speech Izuku was left speechless. Not only did he now have a chance at becoming a hero, he had the Universe's most powerful weapon to boot. This felt to good to be true. Izuku pinched his arm to make sure he's not dreaming. And as expected, it hurt.

"Hehehe I can finally become a hero I-I can f-finally beco-HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA." Izuku could finish his sentence before tears filled his eyes and he started laughing like a maniac. He couldn't help it.

After he took a deep breath and calmed down he looked at the watch. He cautiously pressed the faceplate before it popped up and showed a silhouette of some four armed creature. A feminine voice started to speech, scaring him before realizing it was the watches AI.

" _This is a Tetramand, a four armed, extremely strong creature. The females are naturally stronger than the males, but with enough training a male can potential be the stronger of the sexes."_

Izuku guessed this would be a good start. He pushed the faceplate down and a green light surrounded as he felt his body mold and shift into an entire new creature.

"Uggg" Izuku ground as he raised his hand to cover his head. "What happened to …"

Izuku stopped as he saw a red three fingered hand. He gasped as he looked at his body. He now stood at 7 feet, had four arms, was entirely red, had four eyes, and a had two toes on each of his feet. The watch was now on his top left shoulder.

"W-Woah. This feels weird." Izuku said in awe. "This thing has super strength right, let's test that out."

Izuku walked to a nearby metal pile and grabbed a piece and easily lifted it up. He started grabbing other juck and crunched them all into a metal ball.

"This is awesome, just how can I turn back, though?" Izuku asked.

" _You need to press the watch again."_

"Oh, but then can others turn me back to normal?" Izuku asked as he turned back to his human form.

" _No, the Omnitrix has merged with your DNA. So if another creature touches it, it would be useless. Unless it would add new alien DNA to the Omnitrix."_

"Ok, good. It would be bad if someone could turn me back during a fight." Izuku nodded as he looked up and saw the sun starting to set. "I better get home so I can make the dishwasher in time before mom comes home."

Izuku walked back over to his wagon and started the walk home.

"So, uh, Omnitrix, how many other aliens are in their."

" _There are 10,000,421 aliens, but to keep it simple their are playlist's of 10."_

"That's really helpful. Do you mind if I call you Trixi for short?"

" _Of course not."_

"Ok then, let's head home Trixi." Izuku cheerfully said as he walked towards his home.

 **(Midoriya Household)**

Inko had just finished work and a particular long day too. She wanted to relax, but she had a ton of chores to do. Do the wash, the dishes needed to be finished, the house needed to be cleaned, and dinner needed to be ma…

As Inko walked in the door she noticed the house looked squeaky clean. A new looking dishwasher was under the sink, two plates filled with Katsudon on the table, and the clothing hampers were completely empty.

"Oh my, what happened?" Inko asked herself as she put her purse down on the couch.

"Welcome home, Mom." a cheery voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw her son, Izuku, in a white A-shirt and black shorts walk from the hallway.

"I-Izuku did you do all this?" Inko asked, teary eyed.

"Of course I did. You always seemed so burnt out everyday so I wanted to give you a break. I made a new dishwasher out of scraps at the dump, did the laundry, and made dinne… hey mom why are you crying?" Izuku asked as he saw his mom start to cry "Did I do something wro…"

Izuku couldn't finish as Inko lunged forward and hugged her son as she cried.

"Y-You d-didn't do anything wrong. You're s-such a nice b-boy." Inko cried and hugged Izuku harder.

Izuku smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad to help mom." Izuku said as he and his mom finished hugging "Do you wanna eat now? Or take a bath first? Or do. You. Want. Me?"

"Hahahehehe." Inko laughed. "You got that from my soap opera."

Izuku laughed with her as they both walked to the table and started eating as they each talked about their day, with Izuku leaving out the Omnitrix.

 **(5 Months Later)**

Izuku just finished his jog and walked back inside his house to get a shower before school started. Good thing the Omnitrix was waterproof or he'd be in trouble. It had been 5 months since he gotten the alien watch and he was loving every moment of it. He thought back to when he first used it to save someone and it was awesome!

His aliens looked nothing like him so he could do anything and get away with it. Obviously he did good with the watch. Stopping crimes felt amazing! He'd mainly use Four Arms or Gr8 Ape to fight.

Four Arms was the alien he first used when he got the Omnitrix. Gr8-Ape was big muscular ape with giant bat ears, black fur that covered everything except its face, ears, biceps, abs, and hands showing that its skin was pink. Its eyes were yellow with white razor sharp teeth and nails. The Omnitrix was on its chest. Izuku used these two as they both had super strength, but Gr8 Ape was a tank. He could absorb the impacts of attacks and use them to strengthen his blows.

He also had to make some quick escapes from heroes, seeing as he wasn't registered as a hero and was breaking the law. He named this alien SlickQuick. It was 6 feet tall, lean, and green with no mouth and yellow eyes with hooves for feet. SlickQuick was easily the fastest alien he had so far. Good thing too because many heroes wanted to capture the Shape Shifter, the name others called him, for fame. He stopped crimes and evaded capture so many times. But he still had a bad reputation from the police and media. Figures.

Izuku finished his shower and quickly got dressed. His mom was already at work so he had to work quickly. Izuku turned the dial on the Omnitrix till it showed a ghostly looking figure before he slammed the watch down.

" **Ghostfreak!"** Ghostfreak yelled. **(AN: I'll be referring to Izuku when he's transformed as the aliens name.)**

This alien was gray and had one purple eye. It had no legs, but a ghostly tail with black lines going through its body. **(AN: Original ghostfreak. Search it up if this wasn't a good description.)**

"Ok, let's get to school." Ghostfreak said as he phased through the ceiling and fly towards his school.

He had faster aliens that could fly, but he needed to get to school unnoticed. Also Ghostfreak could turn intangible, invisible, and possess people. Perfect for being stealthy or putting itching powder in a certain blondes locker that exploded when opened by said blonde.

"Hehehe." Ghostfreak chuckled as he remembered his prank. Teach him not to tell someone to kill themselves.

"Help!" a female voice shouted.

Ghostfreak's joking nature immediately disappeared as his eyes scanned the streets for the yelling woman. He saw the women backing into an alley as two men walked towards her. He sped up his flight and flew directly into one of them men, possessing him. He made the man turn and slam his blocky fist into the clawed mans face.

"OW! What the fuck Jin!" the claw handed man yelled before he was knocked into a wall by the blocky fists. Ghostfreak used the man's body to beat the other until he fell unconscious before sending the now named Jin running head first into the wall.

Ghostfreak left Jins body as the man regained control. He looked up and saw Ghostfreak floating in front of him. Jin looked up rubbing his head and saw Ghostfreak. He froze when Ghostfreak leaned towards him.

Ghostfreak growled in an extremely scary voice. " **Leave or I'll make you rip yourself in HALF!"**

Jin quickly nodded his head in fear before getting up and running out the alley after he grabbed his friend. With only the woman and Ghostfreak left in the alley Ghostfreak started to fly away, but the woman yelled after him.

"Thank you, ShapeShifter!"

Ghostfreak saluted down to he before he turned invisible leaving only a voice in the wind saying "No problem."

 **(7 Hours Later)**

Izuku was sitting on the roof of the school writing in his notebook. School had just finished and Bakugo was still pissed at him for signing up for UA like he did. Yup and it may also be due to the fact that Izuku told him to "Go shove your hands up your ass and blow it up" after Bakugo made fun of him being quirkless. Maybe, Izuku still wasn't sure.

"Hehehe" Izuku chuckled to himself. "To think, we were friends."

 **BAM**

"FOUND YOU DICKHEAD!" Bakugo shouted as he stalked towards Izuku.

Izuku shoved his notebook into his backpack and backed away from Bakugo. Izuku smirked, hiding his fear, and quipped. "Do you have a crush on me? You keep following me."

"SHUT IT!" Bakugo yelled as tiny explosions popped off in his palms before he took a deep breath "I'm sick of you shit _Deku_. Still trying to be a hero when you're Quirkless."

Izuku chuckled as he stopped moving away from Bakugo and stood up straight. "You really don't listen do you."

Bakugo growled as he lunged forward and grabbed Izuku by his shirts collar and yelled. "I'm the only one in this backwater school that's going to UA! You'll never be a hero! So stop acting like you're going to be one!"

"You're right." Izuku admitted looking Bakugo in his eyes. "Even All Might said I'll never be a hero."

Bakugo's grip loosened as he gained a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

Izuku grabbed the blonds hands and pulled them off before saying. "I met All Might two years ago. I still had hope, even after all of your and the others bullying, and I asked if I could be a hero without a quirk. He said I'd be a giant liability to everyone."

Bakugo was silent. All Might, the symbol of peace, was a hero to everyone. He gave them hope. The red eyed boy thought he'd at least lie to give Deku a little hope.

The green eyed boy smiled and walked to stand next to Bakugo. "I know you hate me for whatever reason, but I have one thing to ask. As an old friend."

Bakugo begrudgingly said "What?"

"Be a real hero." Izuku left off before he walked towards the door that led of the roof.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Bakugo demanded as he turned around to look at 'Deku's' retreating form.

"Save lives because you want too." was the green boy's answer as he opened the door into the school.

"Don't tell me what to do when I already know how to do it!" Bakugo shouted as he chased Izuku into the school, but frowned when he didn't see the green hair boy. "Where the fuck did he go?"

If Bakugo would have turned around, he would have seen Izuku with a smile before he hit his Omnitrix and turned into Ghostfreak as he flew through the wall.

Guess someone is going to be a real hero.

 **AN: I hope you all enjoyed. And Izuku may be OP, but I'm not sure. Welp Ash Out.**


End file.
